


hear me pray: mayday mayday mayday

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Out of Character, School Shootings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они заперлись в комнате, и все уже кончено.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hear me pray: mayday mayday mayday

Дверь подсобки Стайлз открывает ножом, зайдя внутрь, он вместе с Пэрришем передвигает тяжелый стол – блокируют проход. Если кто-то додумается проверить одну из внутренних комнат класса. Стайлз хрипит выдохами и искренне надеется, что в среду его удача еще не успела умереть к двум часам дня.

Вооруженные школьники.

Какие к черту проблемы с демонами, оборотнями и прочими прилагающимися развлечениями? Пуля – это смерть. И Стайлз вместе с Тимом слышали выстрелы.

– Даже не думай, что я буду просить прощения, – проводит рукой во взмокшему лбу.

– Куда уж, – Тим садится на пол, прижимается затылком к одному из ящиков стола.

Дыхание у них тяжелое, заполняет шумом всю комнату. Стайлз разглядывает потрепанные учебники и залежи тетрадок, которые никто никогда не проверит. Те так и будут пылиться, пока не наступит весна, а вместе с ней генеральная уборка.

– Никак не пойму – где моя паническая атака.

– Бродит где-то по коридорам, подожди немного, – тихо отзывается Тим. Стайлз на него не смотрит.

Он затащил его в кабинет, он попросил его не идти против этих парней. Или девушек. Кто там под масками зверей? Разве разберешь так?

Телефоны не ловят сеть, Стайлз размышляет вслух:

– Если это началось в половину второго, значит, они поставили глушилки. И если полицию все еще не вызвали, то...

Он замолкает, кусает губу, потом кусает ногти, чувствует, как мелкая дрожь касается кончиков пальцев, поднимается дальше по рукам, дикой тварью устраивается в солнечном сплетении.

– Нет, стой, это же школа, – Пэрриш намекает на то, что в главной школе города, где постоянно происходит разная хрень, в ней постоянно находится кто-то из патрульных. Это уже часть обязанностей. Проку мало, но хоть какая-то видимость контроля ситуации.

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох, выдох. Ему дышать очень сложно, больше хочется разораться. Побороть это желание занимает много сил.

– Через сколько ты должен вернуться в участок?

– В четыре.

– Еще два часа, – опять кусает губу, чувствует руку Тима на собственном плече. Прикосновение должно принести спокойствие, хотя бы немного надежды.

Только вот Стайлз знает, что пистолет Тима остался за двумя закрытыми дверями. И если он остался ровно у двери в кабинет английского, то все это закончится быстрее, чем могло бы. Все это закончится скоро и очень больно.

Если в среду в два часа дня удача Стайлза затерялась в коридорах школы, неудачно дав лишнюю фору панической атаке.

– Если они увидят твой пистолет...

– Они могут не понять, что мы здесь.

– Дверь заперта. В разгар учебного дня дверь в кабинет заперта. О чем бы ты подумал?

– Что здесь полный класс людей, находящихся в панике.

– И их можно расстрелять?

Пауза длится бесконечно долго, Стайлз чувствует, как пот на коже становится холодным, противным. 

– Их _нужно_ расстрелять.

– Все, ты сам это сказал, – Стайлз достает телефон, а потом отшвыривает его в сторону, тот залетает в угол, под перекошенный от веса тетрадок шкаф.

Стайлз сжимает виски коленками, больно, очень больно, едва ли не начинает лупить себя по голове, задыхается от паники, от настоящего ужаса, который заполняет собой всю комнатку. Тим рядом тихо вдыхает – ему удалось успокоиться, замедлить сердцебиение. Он придумает что-то, а пока ничего не происходит, Стайлз начинает молитву.

Молитву, мольбу, просьбу откликнуться.

Он просит не Бога.

Он просит своего лучшего друга.

Он просит Скотта, а вместе с ним: Айзека, Эйдана, Итана.

_Если кто-то из вас здесь, заперт в кабинете заботливым учителем – вышибите окно, убирайтесь отсюда. Найдите отца Скотта, найдите моего отца. Найдите их двоих. И приведите их сюда. Иначе мы все сдохнем. Мне бы не хотелось такой смерти, думаю, вам тоже. Да, ребята?_

Стайлз поднимает голову и смотрит на Тима.

– Они смогут услышать?

Забавно, ведь Стайлз никогда не говорил с Пэрришем про оборотней. Да и отец тоже вряд ли мог поднять такую тему при разговоре с собственным помощником. Слишком уж история про людей-волков отдавала шизофренией на поздних стадиях.

Только вот во взгляде Тима нет и намека на издевку или неверие. Только ожидание ответа.

– Если они здесь.

– Меня уволят, – Тим говорит с легкой улыбкой.

– Свали все на меня. Свали вообще все на меня. Не исключено, что они пришли за мной. У меня такой плоский юмор, честно, всегда говорю, что лучший шутник на свете, а сам так не думаю.

Стайлз закрывает рот ладонью, стараясь не выпустить больше ни слова.

– Отдав свою судьбу в чужие руки, он снял с себя всякую ответственность за собственное существование*, – несмело выдыхает он и замечает удивление Тима. – Помнишь откуда это?

– Еще не настолько стар, – тот только отмахивается. – Тут еще может храниться одна из моих тетрадей.

– Да, давай проверим потом.

Стайлз усиленно цепляется за это "потом" – надежда еще осталась, пусть и маленькая.

Как там дела у удачи? Нет, ее не слышно, не видно, она не осязаема. Почти мертва.

– Мы делаем все неправильно, да?

– Тут нет верного варианта. Да и мы оказались в аудитории, где на окнах решетки – незаметно ускользнуть нельзя.

Ускользнуть нельзя. Умри тут, или в коридоре, пытаясь выбраться наружу. Есть вариант остаться жить, но для этого нужно сильно постараться. Сильно поверить. Паника накатывает второй волной, Стайлз не знает, как, но в итоге оказывается лежащим на полу, крепко держа Тима за руку.

– Заземлился, – шепчет Стайлз и чувствует судорогу, скручивающую ноги. Вдох-выдох.

– Да ты не торопись, – Тим смотрит на него и выглядит уставшим. Уставшим и обеспокоенным. – времени полно, Стайлз.

Как бы он ни старался сделать из происходящего шутку – получается, откровенно говоря, хреново. Стайлз не подает вида. Продолжает лежать, продолжает сжимать пальцы Тима, продолжает паниковать.

Они слышат выстрелы, крики. Стайлз отчаянно желает закрыть уши, оглохнуть, перекричать остальных. Как будто убивают его.

Тим сидит неподвижно и прислушивается старательно – подползает к столу, прижимается ухом к двери.

Шум смолкает, его как отрезает большим ножом. Секунда и тишина, как раньше. Удача Стайлза точно осталась жертвой перестрелки.

– Они уходят, скорее всего, уходят к спортзалу, ты слышишь?

Нет, он не слышит, опять молится:

_Пусть вас не заденет, если вы попадетесь им на пути. Пусть вас уже не будет здесь. Пусть вы будете в безопасности. Пусть-пусть-пусть._

В три часа дня они слышат сирены полицейских машин. Стайлз достает телефон – вытирает грязную руку о штаны. Сигнал, сигнал появляется в эту же секунду. Медленно поднимается вверх по столбцам.

– Пап? Ты слышишь меня?

Тим начинает отодвигать в сторону стол.

За дверью раздаются крики, Стайлз не сразу понимает, что кричат Скотт с Айзеком.

– Твоя удача еще жива.

Стайлз зеркалит улыбку Тима – запоминает ее навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

> нет, на самом деле служители закона так не делают, но кто знает что случилось бы со стайлзом - останься он один в той комнатушке?
> 
> прямая цитата из "Белого клыка" Джека Лондона


End file.
